


Toys for Tots

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: This is Day 4 from my “A Sweet Pea Fic-mas”: Christmas Shopping





	Toys for Tots

Christmas music and the screaming of small children echoed through the Greendale mall as you tugged Sweet Pea through the front door. “What was the point of getting Amazon Prime when you still are going to make me come here?”

Giving his hand a tight squeeze, you scanned the crowds looking for Toni and Fangs. It was tradition that the four of you met up every year to pick out a few donations for Toys for Tots and every year you had to all but drag an unwilling Sweet Pea into the building. “Because this is tradition. We’ve been doing this since before Amazon Prime was even a thing. And besides, there are some things that Amazon doesn’t have.”

“Name one.”

Rolling your eyes at his Grinch like attitude you waved towards Toni who was perched on top of a bench searching the crowd, Fangs leaning against the railing looking as annoyed as Sweet Pea. Behind them was a winter wonderland of Christmas decor and the mall’s annual resurrection of Santa’s village; each night the mall would do a big light show and give out small gifts to the kids that went up to meet Santa, based on the lingering crowds of people you guys had timed it just right to be stuck in the pre show crowd.

Despite Sweet Pea’s scowl and tough looking exterior you still had to push and shove your way to meet up with your friends, people not paying attention to where they were walking as they rushed between stores. It was, you had to admit, one major downfall to not just shopping on Amazon.

“I swear the crowds here get worse every year.” Jumping down from her perch on the bench, Toni tugged on the sleeve of Fang’s coat to get him walking.

“No need to tug, Topaz. I know where we’re going.”

“You could act a little happier about this Fangs.” Tossing her pink hair over her shoulder, Toni gave both Serpent boys a hard look. “This is a family tradition, it’s for a good cause and I will not have the two of you ruining it for us.”

“I am happy… see” Forced smile resting on his features, Fangs dropped back to walk beside Sweet Pea as the four of you made your way towards the toy store. You knew this wasn’t they boy’s favorite Christmas tradition, both of them preferring the snowball fights and Christmas feast above all else, but you always held out hope that this shopping adventure would eventually be something they looked forward to. For you and Toni, Toys for Tots was a way to make sure that kids who found themselves in the same situation as you growing up are guaranteed a better Christmas than what you were offered.

“Think of it this way guys, by suffering through a couple hours in the Greendale mall, you are making sure a few kids have a better Christmas than they thought they would.”

“Laying on the guilt already, babe?”

“Not guilt. Just perspective.”

Pulling up in front of your regular toy store, the four of you gaped in awe at the sheer look of the place. Two giant nutcrackers stood in front of the door, their bright red uniforms complimenting the large array of tinsel and ornaments that hung from the ceiling all over the store. The same instrumental Christmas music that echoed around the small blasted from speakers in the store and small children ran around while their parents packed themselves into every aisle trying to pick out what to put under the tree for their kids.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Wide eyed, Fangs scanned the store looking for a glimmer of free space. It was sheer madness in the store and there was no way him and Sweet Pea were going to get out of there alive.

“Alright. You guys buy for the boys and we’ll buy for the girls. Meet back in front of Santa’s Winter Village at the front of the mall in an hour.” Giving the two dark haired boys one more warning look, Toni began to wade through the throngs of people towards the section of stuffed animals and dolls.

“And no running away. Try to enjoy this.” Standing up on your tippy toes, you gave Sweet Pea a quick peck on his lips before following the pink haired girl and disappearing amongst the Christmas decorations and children.

A hour and a half, two barbie dolls, an easy bake oven, a couple stuffed animals and three board games later you a Toni trudged through the crowd in search of the boys. As always, the two of you had gone overboard. “We really need to split up next year, we do this every year.”

Hefting one bag of toys over her shoulder, Toni gave you a raised brow look. “Oh please. You love this as much as I do. There is no way you’d break us up to go shopping with Fangs or Sweet Pea. Plus, if we’re going to go above and beyond this is the time to do it.”

“Ok, you’re right.”

Smiling, Toni pointed to a tall dark haired guy leaning against the railing in front of Santa’s village. “Looks like the guys made it out alive.”

Making your way through the crowds, the two of you dropped your bags with the group already settled next to Sweet Pea.

Scanning the small group of people close by, you couldn’t find Fangs anywhere. “Where is Fogarty?”

“Went to the food court to get us something to eat.”

“Smart guy. Think I might do the same. You want anything?”

Pulling your eyes from the crowd you shook your head at Toni’s offer. “No thanks. I’m good.”

“Suit yourself” Pink hair bouncing against her shoulder, Toni disappeared between a line of kids waiting for Santa to make his presence known.

“Were you able to find some stuff for the toy drive?” Shifting to stand beside your boyfriend, you watched a small light display danced to the tune of dashing through the snow.

“Yeah. A board game, fake tool sets and a couple small hot wheels packs.” Looking down at the bags you and Toni had dropped, Sweet Pea couldn’t help but grin. “I see the two of you got carried away again.”

“Once we got started we couldn’t stop.”

Chuckling, Sweet Pea pulled you closer as a round of applauses and the echoing of ho,ho,ho rang through the mall. Excitement seemed to vibrate through the group of kids waiting, laughing and cheers of joy coming from them as Santa took his seat in the big chair. Their age was the best time to enjoy Christmas, Santa still a real person and there was no worries or fears of the future. They could embrace the holiday excitement and enjoy it like it was meant to be enjoyed.

Resting your head against Sweet Pea’s shoulder, you watched a small girl climb on the lap of the very jolly Santa. You couldn’t help but smiled at the innocence of it all as she screeched in excitement as Santa gave her a gift before she ran off into the arms of her mom. “You know, all these gifts we picked out today will put the same big smiles on the faces of the kids we donate to. Doesn’t that make dealing with all this crazy worth it?”

“Yeah, it’s worth it.” Placing a chaste kiss on your forehead he held you close as he watched the light show dance across Santa’s village. “And you were right, if we are able to make a kid’s Christmas better than what ours were growing up we are doing something good.”

A soft smile rested across your features as you looked into Sweet Pea’s dark eyes. “You’re a pretty good guy, you know that.”

“Don’t be spreading that around.” Mirroring your own smile, he brought his lips down to meet your own in a tender kiss. The hustle and bustle around you seemed to fade away as the two of you lost yourselves in the moment. Breaking the kiss first, Sweet Pea grazed his thumb down your cheek as he scanned the crowd to make sure you hadn’t drawn any gawkers. “And besides, I was able to find one thing that malls have that Amazon doesn’t.”

“And what was that- Christmas cheer?”

“No. Auntie Ann’s Pretzels.”


End file.
